Christmas
by Owls The Sailor
Summary: The title sucks yeah, but this is a fic about Christmas and Oliver Wood and Katie Bell. It's supposed to be cute and fluffy, but I can't exactly write that for some reason. Still is your interesting in Oliver/Katie then check it out.


"Oliver?" Katie's voice was barely a murmur over the sounds of the ongoing party outside. It was the annual quidditch reunion that also happened to land on Christmas Eve, which made it about ten times more intense than any other quidditch reunion, excluding New Year's and Halloween of course.

"Katie, what are you doing in the boy's locker room?"

"Why do wizards even celebrate Christmas?" she ignored his question tracing nonsense onto his chest. He had a nice chest, she had always known that; however, at times (especially drunk times) she liked to reveal in it.

"Presents, I guess. Bell what are you doing in here?"

"Well… we walked under some mistletoe earlier and now I want my kiss."

"You could have just waited, I would have kissed you after my shower-"

"It's bad luck to deny the mistletoe," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You don't want bad luck do you?" She knew that would get him, Oliver Wood could never have bad luck.

"Fine, but you'll be the death of me woman," He muttered his eyes flickering to her lips.

"Then you'll live a very long and a very happy life, because I'm not killing you just yet."

The kiss was very sweet for her being drunk; Best of all there had been no mistletoe.

OoOoO

"Tell me I didn't get drunk, and my head is only hurting because I got hit with a bludger." Katie murmured against the chest in front of her, smelling of a familiar mix of leather and pine needles. She knew the answer to her question she just didn't want it to be true: drunk Katie equated to ANgelina and Alicia having blackmail material.

"What if I told you both at the same time?" Oliver chuckled against her hair. The morning light was coming through the window, soft and delicate, but still hurting her eyes and for some reason her ears.

Katie groaned and snuggled deeper into his chest.

"Can I stay here forever, Ollie?"

"Yeah, but only if you want to miss Christmas with your parents."

"Then I'll definitely stay here."

He laughed and started to pull away. "C'mon, I'll make you something for the headache."

"You're too good for me, Wood."

He was already out of the room.

OoOoO

They were at the door, almost about to knock– well Oliver was about to knock, Katie was at his side, clinging to his arm. "We don't have to have Christmas with my family."

"But you wanted to."

"No, I _wanted,_ as in past tense, it does not mean I still want to."

"Calm down, Bells, you're going to be fine."

"I'm worried about you, Wood. They are going to rip you to shreds. Remember how they reacted to me joining the quidditch team in school? You are a whole other level-"

"We'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've got you."

"That means nothing."

"Means everything to me."

"Okay, that was smooth, but don't let my parents hear that, they'll think you're some conman."

She knocked on the door.

OoOoO

Chaos and Christmas seemed to go hand in hand. First, it had been her family and their large reunion, and now it was Part two of the Gryffindor Quidditch reunion, which was more of a war heroes' reunion as it included more than just Gryffindors and members of any quidditch team.

"Here you go," Oliver handed her a drink and sat down beside her on one of the bleachers of the newly rebuilt school. Hogwarts, the pitch was where she and Oliver had met, a very long time ago.

"You should be having fun," he motioned to the others on the field.

Katie rested her head on his shoulder, mixing around her drink, after the previous night she didn't have much of an appetite for alcohol.

"Ollie, what did you first think of me?"

"You were a second year, weren't you?" She nodded. "You were really short, I remember that much."

"No I wasn't. I was taller than most of the boys in my grade."

"You were smaller than me, but you were fast, really fast."

"Not faster than Angelina."

"But you both played differently, I made sure of that, so you'd have different strengths."

"You're really good at saying things, Wood."

"Thank you, Bells."

OoOoO

"Why didn't we open presents, yesterday, it was Christmas after all." Katie muttered, walking into the living room where Oliver had already been waiting since much earlier that morning when he took his run, l _ousy boyfriend who plays quidditch and is so fit it's scary._

She plopped down on his lap though there were other seats on the sofa, and curled up.

"Why are you so tired, Bells?" He murmured.

"Because we went to a Christmas party with Gryffindors that played quidditch on Christmas and they were Weasleys and Gryffindors who all played quidditch."

"Okay, you're repeating yourself– but, how about this: I made you some food."

"It's not healthy is it?" She scrunched her nose. "Cause that smoothie you made me once-"

"It was kale-"

"Smoothies aren't meant to have hair and they most certainly aren't meant to growl."

"You were seeing things-"

"Because of the smell maybe."

"Well, I made waffles."

"Really?"

"No, not really, it's just leftovers from the party."

"Oh, you're cruel." She pummeled him with her fist, not trying so hard that it would actually hurt him, and rolled herself to the other side of the sofa.

"Well Merry Christmas, Bells." He handed her a present. She pulled at it, then handed him his off the coffee table. "Merry Christmas, Wood."

Her present was a box, not small enough to be a ring box, mind you, but a simple box, with all their memories in, pictures, a leaf from when they hand their first date and it had landed on her head.

She looked up at him. There were tears in her eyes, and she was never one to cry, not really. She had given him a new pair of gloves, and the day before, a new scarf sporting the Puddlemere colors.

"Merlin's beard, Wood, you are too good for me."

She hugged him.

* * *

A/N: Hey-o Owls (Owls, is what I called my readers back in the day), wassup? It's Christmas. Great right? I know. THis little short cutesy thing was written for Mags (Angelo Della Magnolia), Slytherin Prefect at the Hogwarts House Challenges, as part of the Secret Santa challenge.

The word count was 1026.

Prompts:

Quidditch Reunion, Katie/Oliver, 1,000 word min. -Secret Santa

[item] Scarf - Drabble Club

[word] Drink - Quidditch Pitch

So thank you guys for reading, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to fav and review.

Hoots,

Owls


End file.
